


“At Least I Like Stars.”

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Category: BomBARDed, BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, god I love yashee, i based this off the playlist I traded it for, thanks steph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Yashee and Tabitha look at the stars, and each other.





	“At Least I Like Stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I love Sweaterspoons. I wrote this for Steph in return for a fluffy playlist.  
> Here’s the playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1235535865/playlist/0XNKsekYAGOaMEJRSt9eEi?si=BPsRROnDSnauPzkOD3HAyA

“Earth to Yashee.” Raz’ul waved his hand In front of her face, snapping her back to reality. “Why don’t you just go talk to her? You know Tabitha likes you.”  
“Yashee’s the useless type of lesbian, she’s just going to stare at Tabitha, and Tabitha is just going to stare back. We’ll be lucky if we could get them to wave at each other.” Randy’s point was proven when from across the caf Tabitha accidentally made eye contact with Yashee and they both blushed and looked away. Embarrassed, Yashee turned her face to her sandwich, mumbling into her plate. “I’m gonna talk to her tonight, I swear! I’m going to go to her star gazing club tonight.” Randy and Raz’ul looked at each other devilishly. “So, it’s a date?”  
Yashee blushed profusely, “What, no! It’s not a date Raz! We’re just hanging out as friends.”  
“Useless!” Randy smothered the word in a cough.  
“Let’s just finish out lunch.”

Tabitha set up a picnic blanket on top of the hill right outside of Strumlotts. She wasn’t expecting anyone to come, so she had put on some music and was singing along. “I don’t know my way, but I can count on you to show it to me.” She finished pinning a banner, reading “The Star Gazers”, to the small folding table she had set up. She lied down on the cotton blanket and watched the stars, the music drifting lazily from song to song. 

“You’re not wearing that. End of story.” Raz’ul has caught her on her way out the door. “You can’t wear sweat pants on a date, Yash!”  
“What? Why not?”  
Raz’ul buried his face in his hands. “There not even clean! You wore them to bed last night!”  
“Here, put this on.” Randy appeared behind the half-orc and shoved a bundle of clothes in her hands. “Trust me, Tabitha will love this outfit.”  
Yashee sighed, knowing that her boys will be guarding the door until she changed. “Fine, but it’s not a date.”  
A few minutes later Yashee came back out of her room, arms spread. “How’s this?”  
Raz’ul high fives Randy, “Perfect!” They said in unison. 

A familiar tune floated down from the top of the hill, prompting Yashee to sing along as she walked. As she reached the top of the hill she saw Tabitha, arms behind her head, staring at the sky. Yashee sang a little louder, distracted by the look of wonder on Tabs face. “If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, and illuminate the no’s on their vacancy.” Tabitha jumped, turning to look at Yashee, the music still playing in the background. “Yashee! What are you doing here? I didn’t think anyone was coming.”  
Yashee rubbed her head and looked at her feet. “I can go...”  
Tabitha flushed. “No! Don’t go! I mean, I’m glad you came. I, uh, like your outfit.”  
Yashee pulled nervously at her top, a blue sweater scattered silver stars. “Thanks, Raz’ul said you’d like it. Can I sit with you?”  
Tabitha grinned and made room on the blanket. Yashee sat and leaned back on her arms. Nervous, Tabitha put her hand sob it was just touching Yashee’s. They both blushed and looked away. “Sure is pretty tonight.” Yashee inched her hand closer to Tabitha’s. Tabitha turned away from the sky and looked at Yashee, taking her hand. “Yeah, it really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> S/o to the BardCord for existing, ILY <3


End file.
